Indiscrete Misdirection
by twiknham
Summary: Towa's morning preparations are never exactly as they appear.


**Disclaimer: **Sensual Phrase (Kaikan Phrase) is owned by Shogakukan and VIZ, and the characters are the intellectual property of Mayu Shinjo. I do not claim rights to any of these characters. I write this purely for the fun of seeing if I can do so without obliterating their personalities. Please enjoy.

Indiscrete Misdirection 

Kazuto hated mornings. He wished for a large cup of hot green tea and the warmth of a lazy morning spent lying recklessly in bed.

However, his morning was currently being spent in the makeup chair having his features transformed into his alter ego, Towa. He was wearing a turtleneck black acrylic sweater and grey slacks. The black boots were slender with a thin heel and did nothing to add masculinity to the very feminine outfit. His hair was curled over both shoulders, and only the sleepy look in his eyes kept onlookers from thinking he was waiting for a turn on the runway.

Suddenly his head was pulled forward as small hands ran up his neck, fingers spread to untangle knots. "Jeesh, what did you _do_ last night? Your head is a massive rats nest." Miya, Aucifer's stylist, was trying her best to straighten out the tangles he rarely tried to prevent.

He'd answer, but his face was currently pushed up against the strong collarbone of said stylist. Feeling mischievous, he turned his head slightly and opened his mouth. Those tiny hands fisted in his long hair as he gently bit her neck. He smiled as she suddenly pulled, trying to make him move back. Deciding to acquiesce, he schooled his features to ignore the smudge of bright copper lipstick he'd left behind.

"Towa?" Miya let go and smacked his head lightly. "Stop that! You need to behave while I work on your makeup." Clucking furiously, she sprayed a little more product into his hair before giving up on the knots and teasing the whole mess into every woman's wild fantasy.

Towa chuckled, his high tenor voice causing her to shiver slightly in response. "What's wrong little girl? The big bad rock star too much for you to handle?"

Two of the techs walked by, twittered to themselves as they saw how Miya glared at him before violently yanking his hair with the curling iron. They couldn't believe how badly she treated the sexy bassist, and they really couldn't understand why he continued to retain her services. Both women believed they could do a _much_ better job on the beautiful blonde man.

Miya ignored the whispers, they weren't anything new. She'd been working on Aucifer's makeup since the beginning. In fact, she'd started with just Towa and Atsuro. Then Yuki had joined the mix. Sakuya said she had a wicked flair with a lipstick brush; but with the way the guys laughed, she never knew if he was being facetious or paying her a compliment.

Towa smirked, realizing she'd faded off into one of the numerous areas she tended to mentally inhabit. She was always so intense when working with the other guys; but for some reason she had issues focusing on him. Paying close attention to make sure no one was watching, he slowly inserted a long finger under the very edge of her fluffy purple sweater. Gently rubbing it across her tight midriff, he watched as she stiffened and came back to him. Her glare did nothing but help tighten his groin. Suddenly he was glad that his pants were cut in such a way as to emulate a long skirt because someone was bound to notice. Her hiss of warning caused him to only raise an eyebrow while he ran that devious finger down and into the thin waistband of her twill trousers.

She stepped away and grabbed a powder brush, popping him in the face with it. More powder flew in her direction than landed on his nose, but the point was understood. "Sorry…you had a shiner." She moved to mix the powdered eye shadow and he took the opportunity to slowly run his boot-clad foot slowly up her calf. Distracted, she dropped the brush and innocently bent down to pick it up, conking her head on the table when a palm lightly groped her ass. "Shit fire. Dammit to hell!"

Towa turned his head slightly, giving her a concerned look. "Miya, are you having a tough morning?" Noticing the two groupies coming in the room, he suddenly gave that bright sunny smile that all of his fans loved. "I know, why don't I get you some coffee?" He started to get up when a firm hand landed on his shoulder, pinning him to the chair.

"Oh no you don't. You keep your pretty ass right there in this chair until I finish your face." Her snarl turned into a fake smile when she noticed the two teenagers were giving them more attention than Sakuya.

She went towards his eyes with a small detailing brush and it was all he could do not to flinch. However, the tip landed with gentle precision. Sighing in relief, he enjoyed the feel of the little brush teasing the lid of his left eye before switching to the right. If he'd been paying attention, there was no way he would have missed the devious look that entered her eyes as she noticed who had just walked into the room.

"So, what's this I hear about you having a little tiff with your most recent?" Her brush strokes didn't change in the least.

His eyes shot open to see the look of intense concern on her face. She'd leaned close, almost conspiratorially. Her perfume was intense, and distracting. "What?"

"I heard it from Santa. He said you'd been out walking late last night. When he stopped to give you a ride, you said you'd just finished a long discussion with Marco. He told me you said it hadn't gone well."

Towa suddenly noticed that a reporter from Tokyo Metro News was standing next to Yuki, pretending to listen to the band's leader while paying complete attention to the gossip happening at his chair. Unfortunately, Miya was misleadingly correct and he had promised never to lie to her. She'd maneuvered this conversation on purpose, to get him back for his early morning teasing; and he would have to face up to the music like a man. Besides, Towa and his most recent… Marco, had _not_ spent a good evening together.

The two men had met at the Cat's Club to discuss some investments, Marco holding the dubious title of Towa's newest investment banker. Six months earlier, he'd discovered his previous investment banker, Suichi Janyou, was taking 1.34 out of his funds a week. When he confronted Suichi about his suspicions, Suichi had admitted it. They had come to an agreement that the money was to be paid back, interest free, in exchange for Towa not pressing charges. Miya had chewed his ear for weeks over his lack of backbone; but Towa had seen enough in the music industry to be satisfied with just getting his money back. It had taken Towa another six months to find Marco, but they didn't have the same ideas about investments. Thus, the latest episode in a long line of arguments between the two men.

Towa had left the restaurant to wander the streets, trying to determine if Marco's instinctual Midas Touch was worth the amount of hassle Towa had to face every time he needed Marco to look into an unconventional investment. Unwisely, he'd not brought an umbrella with him and Santa had arrived just as it started to rain. Disturbed about the situation, Towa had solicited Santa's opinion. Santa had told him to fire the asshole, not understanding how difficult it was to find a good investment banker, and had unceremoniously dropped Towa off at his apartment.

Playing his role for all he was worth, Towa gave her a puppy-dog look and decided two could play her game. "Yeah, my lover and I have had a bit of a disagreement. I thought we should be a little more intimate in public, but I just got shot down…royally. I may be heartbroken from this latest development. However, if it hadn't been for Santa picking me up last night, I might be sitting here today broken-hearted and wet. It was only by fortune that Santa was driving back from a planning session at Yuki's."

Miya couldn't argue he'd spoken only the truth, even if misleadingly. However, she returned his parry, looking innocently concerned. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, our fights don't usually last long." He leaned forward, totally aware of the attention he'd garnered. "At least I have the make-up session to look forward to. My lover is ALWAYS on-fire after we fight. In fact, sometimes I pick a fight just so I can enjoy the aftermath." Towa carefully watched as Miya's face turned red. It starting with her nose and blushed across her cheeks to travel down her neck. He so wanted to trace the path that blush had taken; but he knew the rules and they both abided by them. "Oh, did I embarrass you? Please forgive me!" He made a small bow in the chair, his newly styled hair bounding over one shoulder to tease his chin and give his eyes a soft glow.

Tomorrow there would be a new article in Slash about Towa's latest exploits. They guys would give him a little ribbing about his latest boyfriend. Marco would probably drop his ass, and he'd again spend months looking for a new investment banker. But, the result was worth any amount of inconvenience he experienced. As Miya stepped away and started putting her tools up, Towa stood and leaned over her slightly, in a visually non-threatening way. "Thanks for the makeup job Miya. See ya later."

Miya shook her head and flipped the cloth over the top of the brushes. She looked forward to the headlines on her trash mags tomorrow. She always enjoyed seeing her favorite bandmate mentioned on the front pages. The gossip gave the band some free press, and she knew it wouldn't hurt the relationship he was fostering. As she turned to leave, Yuki suddenly waved her over. When she reached him, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Blushing violently, she reached down and lightly touched a finger to her neck. When her fingertip showed the exact shade of copper she'd just applied to a certain bassist, she growled. "Towa!"

The ultra-feminine man turned and winked, acknowledging her discovery and subsequent rage. However, he wasn't about to do anything else. His lack of response would give her something more to stew over until he got home tonight.


End file.
